Fiel a ti
by Krahen im Licht
Summary: Mi presente dista cada vez más de lo que fui, sus más sutiles menciones me arrastran a abismos capaces de reírse del mismísimo infierno. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tome liquido alguno para calmar la sed, y aún menos cuando ingerí algo para saciar el hambre; es bastante curiosa la manera en la que las necesidades básicas se ven ignoradas...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me tienen de nuevo rondando este bajo mundo del fandoom, lamento haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, bueno, no les garantizo subir semanalmente ni este fic ni el de "en luz escarlata" gracias por su paciencia y espero les guste esta nueva entrega.**

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, etc. etc. etc. (luego corregiré esto) lo siento, tengo prisa...

* * *

**Fiel a ti**

* * *

Llevo varios días recluido en estas cuatro paredes veladas por fríos cuerpos frágiles e inmóviles; por donde quiera que busco simplemente no logro encontrar aquello que deseo con todo mí ser, mis manos tiemblan a medida que sigo revolviendo los libros de las estanterías tratando de encontrar entre sus líneas la forma de recuperar eso que le fue robado. Aún recuerdo como me miró aquella vez, la última vez que le vi, la última vez que me vio, ¡Me miraba tan diferente! aun siento como cada una de sus palabras resuenan en mi mente ¡derrumbando mi interior!

-¿Quién eres?... - tu sabes quién soy... sabes más que nadie quien soy...

Nunca creí que las palabras dolieran tanto, y vaya que algunas lo hacen, te destrozan a su paso y seguirán oyéndose como ecos malditos. Mi presente dista cada vez más de lo que fui, sus más sutiles menciones me arrastran a abismos capaces de reírse del mismísimo infierno. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tome liquido alguno para calmar la sed, y aún menos cuando ingerí algo para saciar el hambre; es bastante curiosa la manera en la que las necesidades básicas se ven ignoradas cuando tu deseo se vuelve tan fuerte que todo lo que creías necesitar desaparece.

-¿Te conozco?- si lo haces, por supuesto que lo haces...

Los cuerpos de papel cubrían su desnudez con capas de piel y tela, por un momento fui consciente del estado de sus portadas y lomos, rasguños cubrían su dermis, tome uno entre mis manos y lo observe con cuidado... manos... no..., lo que tenía ahora por manos era el más evidente reflejo de lo mucho que me había sujetado a la búsqueda de algún hechizo, de una dote mágica capaz de regresarle sus memorias, me había olvidado de aquella sustancia que mantenía mi forma humana, pero en ese momento me importaba menos que nada.

-Lo siento... No te recuerdo... - sus ojos carmesí oscureciéndose entre la duda -¿Nosotros que somos?- no quise responderle... Más bien tuve miedo de responderle, que le podría decir...

-Entiendo, también ha de ser difícil para ti, no te preocupes, cuando quieras podremos charlar, ya verás que pronto te recordare...- sonriendo, él sonreía con la esperanza que así fuera

Me siento tan egoísta por lo que hice... Lo siento... ¡Realmente lo siento!... Te prometo que cambiare las cosas... Te lo juro por todo aquello que aún llevo de ti en mí...

-Chase… espero verte pronto, ya verás que la próxima vez que nos veamos te recordaré- fue lo último que te oí decirme.


	2. Chapter 2: Reinicio

**Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CH y a la WB, escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro etc. etc...**

Se que hace mucho dije que subiría este segundo capitulo, siento realmente la demora, y lamento aun más el no poder aclarar públicamente el "porque" de mis destiempos con ambos fics, tal vez más adelante o en privado me digne a hablar de ello, no lo se, pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo uno.

* * *

**Reinicio**

* * *

No sé qué me hizo dejar de buscar la cura a tu estado, no sé si fueron las lágrimas de tu madre al ver las cicatrices que recorrían la piel de tu pecho y espalda, el cómo se abrazó con tanta fuerza a ti, como si su propia vida se le fuera en ese momento, no sé si fue tu sonrisa al momento que ella te dedicaba varios "Te amo" mientras acariciaba con cuidado los hilos de seda roja que tienes por cabello, tu padre regreso a toda prisa de un viaje de negocios, sus pasos eran pesados y firmes aunque corriera hasta atravesar el umbral de tu habitación de hospital. Te había pedido perdón por el daño hecho, no quería quebrarse, pero al poco tiempo sucumbió y terminó empapando las sabanas que te cubrían. Lo sentí, sentí como todas sus palabras y acciones eran verdaderas... Me sentí tan egoísta al no querer que fuera así, estaba a punto de perderte y no me sentía capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo.

Pero estabas tan feliz, tus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad cuando tus padres te llevaron a casa.

Tiene alrededor de seis meses que no me has vuelto a ver, aunque no halla día en el que no te vea a ti.

Aún recuerdo la cara de Omi cuando les pedí que te visitaran y que se hicieran pasar por amigos tuyos del colegio, quería que te rodearan personas que te conocieran, además de que Omi siempre quiso ser amigo tuyo. Los monjes prometieron no decir palabra alguna sobre los wus, los duelos y la magia que implican; incluso el maestro Fung estuvo de acuerdo con ello y se hizo pasar por tu profesor de cultura, todos querían lo mejor para ti, aunque también tuvieron que dejar ir tu pasado.

Me sentí tan vacío cuando destruí cada uno de tus inventos programados para la búsqueda de shen gong wus pero quería que comenzaras una nueva vida sin sufrimiento, después de lo que te hice era lo menos que te merecías.

¡Aún recuerdo ese maldito día en el que todo se vino abajo! ¡Por qué tenías que estar ahí! ¡Jack! ¡Por qué!. Caí de rodillas al suelo y lo golpee con fuerza, el libro cayó de la mesa donde lo había colocado, y a pesar de la caída ¡seguia abierto en esa maldita página! ¡Ese libro se seguía riendo de mí! Me quede viendo el techo de mi ciudadela hasta que mis bestias comenzaron a rodearme, guardaban cierta distancia como era su costumbre, me puse de pie y logre salir a uno de mis jardines, el más alejado y oculto, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba volver a acostumbrarme al silencio de la fortaleza.

* * *

-Oye bola de queso- reíste a carcajadas luego de llamar a Omi de esa manera, no se si fue una de tus ocurrencias o un recuerdo del pasado que se negaba a morir - ¿vendrán los chicos, el profesor Fung y tú a la fiesta de Halloween que celebraremos este año?-

-¡Fiesta! ¡Por supuesto!- se le iluminó la mirada al joven monje cuando le preguntaste sobre su asistencia -uhmm Jack...-

-¿Que ocurre Omi?-

-¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?- es bastante cierto que desde que fuiste por un camino diferente las cosas cambiaron también aquí, la guerra Heylin – Xiaolin seguía en pie, y seguíamos combatiendo para ganar los sheng gong wus, Omi comenzó a visitarme más seguido e incluso conversaba con Fung, aun así, el cambio más significativo fue que no volví a usar magia, fe Fung quien me obsequió un medallón con el cual podría verte y saber que estás seguro.

-¿Claro, por qué no?- Respondiste sonriendo, después de todo Omi era tu mejor amigo ahora.

* * *

Por más que me negué a asistir el joven monje resultó ser más terco de lo que creía... Ya han pasado nueve meses desde que me viste por última vez, mañana se reiniciará nuestro tiempo. Fung también opina que es lo correcto, pero dime ¿Cómo puedo atreverme a verte en persona de nuevo?

* * *

Latigazos de escalofríos me recorren al ver los bizarros trajes en los aparadores de las diferentes tiendas de disfraces del centro comercial, Omi se percataba de ello y me alaba de la mano al siguiente local.

-Creo que ese sería del agrado de Jack- Señaló Dojo con la cola, en el aparador se encontraba un traje de hule negro, como aquellos que se lleva en caso de manipular material peligroso, el cual llevaba unas botas estilo militarizado y en la parte de la cabeza solo una ventanilla con una luz azul, como aditamento al traje estaba un maletín negro de cirujano – Hace tiempo nos dijo que le gustaba mucho una película llamada "Repo the genetic opera", un día Raimundo llegó con el DVD y la vimos junto con Kimiko y Clay –

-¿Porque no la vi con ustedes? – Omi hizo un berrinche ante la anécdota de Dojo pero termino olvidándolo cuando le compre un helado de cereza y vainilla.

Seguimos recorriendo las tiendas y uno de los trajes de la vitrina llamó mi atención, no era llamativo en sí, pero algo me decía que era el indicado.

-Hola amable señor, nos podría mostrar el traje de pirata que esta allá-

-Claro muchachito- le respondió el anciano dueño del local al momento de caminar hasta el aparador – ¿Es para tu padre? – dijo mientras me señalaba con la mirada, Omi y Dojo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Él no es mi padre, es mi amigo- Una ligera sonrisa asomó en mis labios, la inocencia de Omi tenía ese efecto en mí ¿Cómo es posible que antes quisiera corromperlo?

-¿Puede pasar al probador?-

-Por supuesto, sígame es por acá… por cierto, linda bufanda- dijo mientras señalaba a Dojo enroscado en el cuello de Omi.

-Bien me agrada- Quién habría dicho alguna vez que lo que trataste de comer ayer, hoy te estaría dando un cumplido.

-¡Ya está! ¡Señor nos lo llevamos!-

-Muchas gracias por su compra

Caminamos de regreso a la salida del centro comercial, los demás monjes se encontraban ahí con sus respectivas compras, subieron a Dojo que había recuperado su forma original y como nueva costumbre dejaron un espacio hasta el final para mí, desde que deje de usar mi magia Omi y Dojo se ofrecieron para poder llevarme de la ciudadela a donde necesitase. Todo el camino fue en silencio, el día de hoy Omi no mencionó palabra alguna durante el trayecto, yo en el fondo se lo agradecí.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi ciudadela otro golpe de realidad dio contra mi cara.

-¿Te presentaras con él a pesar de que fue tu culpa que perdiera la memoria?-

* * *

Bien, ya llegaron al final del cap, y si, es bastante corto, y si, Chase fue el culpable de la perdida de memoria de Jack. -sigh- sólo...disculpen sí ?

y gracias por el review


End file.
